Sons of Snow
by NerdE
Summary: Two brothers born in snow, forged in Ice and chiselled by tragedy, run into two wizards on their seemingly never ending journey who take them to a particular guild to start anew, that guild is Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1 - An Unfortunate Encounter

**Author's Note:** Good evening, morning, afternoon, day and night! I'd just like to point out that this first chapter is a lot shorter than the upcoming ones, I made it that way so it was like a teaser... or something. Also, I have never liked writing in the point of view or following the story with someone else's character, so I took the liberty to create my own characters, it just feels more comfortable to write in the eyes of my own characters. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS SHALL BE IGNORED, oooh no, definitely not! They're all there... go on, have a look!

Thanks,  
NerdE

* * *

"This is dumb…" moaned a young male, who's obviously irritated with his current situation.

"Well if you don't want to eat what I slaved at making, hunting for the meat, foraging for… everything else, then I guess you'll just have to wear it!" said the other young, but older than the first young man, man, glaring at his younger accomplice across the campfire.

Now, you'll probably be wondering who these gentlemen are, having introduced them so abruptly. The first man is Bryce Halcyon, twenty-one years of age and the younger brother to the other mystery figure, Aldwyn Halcyon.

Aldwyn was six foot four, yeah… huge! And he had the strength to match, often towering above all, striking fear into others like an arrow. His hair was a straw blonde flexed with a silvery grey, kept natural with no defined style or trend, sort of like bed hair, but still tidy; his fringe swept to the side and back, a pair of thin framed, glasses nestled on his nose. Bryce however, was much more of a ladies man, with a slicked back mullet of a more gold blonde, but still with the natural highlights of silvery grey, like his brother. He kept his facial hair very neat as well, cut into a moustache goatee combo of sorts, that defined the curve of his mouth when he smiled… yeah, you can tell he liked feminine attention, much to the dislike of his brother. Even though they may looked completely different, there was one striking trait about the Halcyon brothers that assured most that they are indeed, brothers. Their eyes. Both pairs are of an icy grey, which illuminated at twilight, and turned from the soft gaze of light blue flecked with silver like clouds, to a harsh cold grey stare of stone.

Aldwyn and Bryce had a rather cadaverous past, laden with tragedy, disappointment and self-endurance… but that's a different story. These two fellows were in fact aspiring wizards, and had come from their frozen continent Skyae in the north, down to Fiore to hone their mystical talents. They had been neglected from all the guilds they've crossed thus far, mainly either for being too much of a threat to the other guild members, or just because Bryce and Aldwyn had a… bad streak of, not thinking… straight… they didn't co-operate very well outside themselves, okay? So far on their journey, they had but one guild left to join, a guild known too well by the rest of Fiore, a guild found in a town called Magnolia, a guild known as Fairy Tail. However, they stopped in a small grove in a small wood, to catch something to eat… and argue.

"Go on then! Chuck it in my face! Go on, I dare ya! You know I don't like rabbit!" shouted Bryce reproachfully.

Aldwyn sighed, and raised himself from his seat with tender equanimity, contrary to the current situation, "Bryce…" he leaned into his younger brother dangerously "Eat. Your. Food."

Bryce shrugged away from his sibling, and mumbled apologetically, "Fine… sorry Bro, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. I'm a little sensitive, and cranky."

"No worries." Aldwyn smiled at his brother warmly, and sat beside him, his arm around Bryce's shoulders "I know things are tough, what with having no money to buy food, or new clothes, but you must stay strong. As soon as we get to Fairy Tail… well, we'll see won't we?"

"Yeah, we'll see" Bryce sighed languorously, his eyes fixed on the flames of the campfire, he then turned to Aldwyn, grinned and said playfully "Stay strong, eh? That's alright for you; you're six foot four, giant and strong, just like Dad was. Unlike me, hah! I'm only good with magic." he transferred his sight back to the heat, as his mind's eye turned became unclear with doubt, like a stagnant pool disturbed by the wind.  
"That's not something to be ashamed of Bryce; your magic is incredibly rare and powerful, be thankful we found those scrolls and books about it. Now finish your breakfast, you'll need it if you want to get to Fairy Tail by the afternoon" advised Aldwyn, his cares solely on his brother. After they cleared up camp, they left for Magnolia and Fairy Tail that morning, hopes high and excited for the future as wizards, until they came across some other wizards, on the road just outside Magnolia.

There were two, both male, strong looking and ignorant in that strength.

"Bryce, you see those two guys ahead of us?" Aldwyn asked in whisper.

"Yeah, what about them?" replied Bryce questionably.

"Well I want you to try and get their attention, I fancy a…"

Bryce cut across him in disagreement and frustration, "No, we are not starting a fight, we don't know who these guys are!"

Before Aldwyn could respond, one of the strangers called out to them.

"Hey! You!" pointing to Bryce

"Urr… yeah?" Bryce answered timidly

"I heard you said you wanted a fight!" the stranger cracking his knuckles as he stared at Bryce with a hungry look.

"What? No!" Bryce pleaded

"Too late, challenge accepted" and with that, the stranger punched Bryce in the chest, and sent him hurtling down the road, laughing!

"Hahaha, should have started on someone... what's wrong with you?" he cut himself short when he noticed Aldwyn, glaring at him, anger building up rapidly inside him at the sight of his younger brother hurt.

"You will regret what you just did." Aldwyn growled furiously

The other stranger then put his hand on his hot-headed companion and said wearily "Urr… man, I don't think you should have done that"

"Shut up dude! This is fun, good training!"

"But we don't know who these guys are!"

"That's true…" He sighed, "Okay… sorry dude I didn't…"

Aldwyn interrupted him with a bellow of pure anger, "DON'T YOU BACK OUT OF THIS!"

The stranger flinched, composed himself and replied "Alright then! Now I'm all fired up!"

The stranger then ran at Aldwyn with a fist of flame, screaming, in that time, Aldwyn removed his high collared trench coat, and entered a martial art like stance. The stranger slowed down in confusion of what was on Aldwyn's body, his entire upper body and arms were covered in tribal mystic tattoos.

"What is this?" the stranger said as he ran towards the glyph covered figure.

"Tiger stance" Aldwyn whispered to himself, a pair of tattoos on the back of his hands began to glow, and claws of mystic energy grew on the end of his fingers. The stranger was then close to Aldwyn, he jumped and threw his punch of fire at Aldwyn, but with extreme precision, Aldwyn moved out of the punch's destination and applied multiple strikes to his enemy's torso, tearing large gashes and letting him fly past as a trail of blood followed him like crimson rain. The stranger crashed to the ground behind Aldwyn, motionless.

The other mystery man then cried out "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" as he ran over to his comrades body, but before he could make it Aldwyn sprinted to him, new tattoos glowing as he crashed a punch across his other enemy's jaw, knocking him out cold.

As the dust settled, Aldwyn ran over to his brother.

"Bryce! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? That was quite a punch you took" Aldwyn said exhaustedly.

"Bro I'm fine! But look, you took it too far again! Look at them!" Bryce pointed over to the two other gentlemen "And bro…"

Aldwyn answered wearily as he and Bryce went over and raised the hot headed stranger up, who was unconscious "Urr… yeah?"

"These guys were from Fairy Tail."

"What?!" Aldwyn exclaimed

"Look on this guy's arm."

Bryce then revealed the insignia on the bloody man, a red sigil. The mark of the guild Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail vs Time

**Author's Note: **Greetings! So you've met my characters, what do you think... pretty cool, awesome, amazing... shit? Ah, it doesn't matter, I know it's a bit rough around the edges, and it isn't exactly Thomas Hardy material, but it' pretty fun to do! Any thoughts you may have, or critiques per se you want to give, don't hesitate, it's always good to have some constructive criticism... as long as it isn't malicious! :P

Thanks!  
NerdE

* * *

Aldwyn wasn't one for problematic situations; it was a commonplace that it was either his doing or his epitaph, more commonly just his fault and he left other people to pick up the pieces. For the business of the two moronic wizards on the road wasn't really a 'now that's done let's get on with what we were doing' circumstance, no, this was a means to an end, a start of a chain of events that can't be altered or stopped. After the fight that almost ended as a bloodbath, the brothers quickly made a rudimentary med-bay, beds crudely made all to brush up the wounds on the two wizards, thankfully Aldwyn and Bryce have ways of getting round almost perilous wounds and illnesses like they were small grazes on a child's knee. This didn't mean he had no feeling towards the two Fairy Tail-ians, no feel of guilt, because it did. Guilt bore inside him like a drill bit; for he knew that the attack on these strangers could cost him and his brother another, final and painful rejection from the Fairy Tail guild. However, he held no grudges, couldn't afford to, not in that world, he went out his way to carry the two men back to Fairy Tail himself, he was strong enough for that sort of strenuous labour anyway. A half hours hike got the four men to Magnolia, there the two wizards woke.

"Oh, hey. Wakey wakey, sorry about that my brother got carried away" Bryce said apologetically, whilst scratching the back of his head.

The hot headed one was the first to speak, he was both cautious and confused, underlined by a feeling of regret "Urr… what… what happened? Oh, it's you… hold on, where did I get these bandages?" He looked down at his torso, and felt the top of his head, looking over to his friend who was conscious but silent, obviously livid at him; they were seated on a bench in South Gate Park, Magnolia.

"That was our handy work, well mainly my brother's. He's a pretty good medic." Bryce explained proudly, looking over to Aldwyn who was seated at the foot of the large tree in the centre of the park, an apple in his hand.

"Wait… that's the guy who beat us up! Are you saying after almost killing us, he went out his way to patch us up?"

"Yeah, he's like that. He always thought it's best to fix up your opponent after a fight, if they have a good heart… or something like that."

The silent wizard the spoke, seeming impressed "Is that so? Well, that's good."

"Haha, yeah, it is, but not so good when the person you've just healed instantly calls for a rematch right after they got their arse thrashed" Bryce chuckled, a thought then came to his mind "say, what are you gentlemen's names? I'm Bryce Halcyon, pleased to meet you!"

The two wizards both shared a look of surprise and answered, the hot head first "Name's Natsu, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail, and this is…"

"I CAN TELL MY OWN NAME MORON!" The silent one shouted, punching his comrade in the skull "Sorry, I'm Gray Fullbuster, I am too, a wizard from Fairy Tail"

Bryce laughed excitedly "Haha, awesome!"

"So… who's your brother?" Natsu said disdainfully, glaring over to Aldwyn at the foot of the tree.

"That's Aldwyn. He's rather protective of certain things… and people, as you may have seen."

"Yeah, we sure did. He has one ridiculously strong punch, I can usually take at least one, but that… that blacked me out cold" said Gray, rubbing his jaw where Aldwyn punched him.

"He is strong. Too strong some may say… oh, were you on your way to the Fairy Tail guild hall?" Bryce asked politely.

"Yeah we are" said Gray "Why do you ask?"

"Hah, well, you see. Me and Aldwyn… we're aspiring wizards too."

"Seriously?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hahaha, no way! Well, apologise to your brother for us, we didn't realise you were thinking of joining Fairy Tail!" Natsu placed his bandaged hand on Bryce's shoulder, with a grin of excitement and got up from the bench and stretched.

"Natsu, how about YOU APOLOGISE!" Gray said in a threating manner, his face right up close to Natsu's.

"Are you trying to scare me, Ice Man? You wanna go?! I'll burn you to a crisp!"  
"Come on then, Pyro!"

The stagnant feel of dread that a fight might break out was too much for Bryce to bear, after having bandaged Natsu and Gray up after their encounter with Aldwyn, but before he could do anything, a deep booming voice broke up the conflict, instantly.

"I see you fellows are awake and well"

Natsu panicked slightly at the sight of Aldwyn's height, pulled himself together and apologised "Urr… I just… umm, want to say sorry for… attacking your brother."

A warm smile stretched across Aldwyn's face, he chuckled quietly then said "No, it should be I who is apologising. I attacked you too harshly; I could have killed you both." Aldwyn lowered his head in shame, looking at the floor.

"It's fine, honestly, and your brother Bryce mentioned you wanted to join Fairy Tail, is that right?" Gray asked kindly.

"It is. I just hope our encounter doesn't lower our chance of acceptance."

"Are you kidding me? I'm certain Gramps will let you in! He must, he won't just let two seriously strong wizards go!" Natsu confirmed.

"What sort of magic do you guys use anyway?" asked Gray.

Bryce explains "Well I use… urr, well you'll see when we join Fairy Tail, now won't you? More importantly, what magic do you use?"

"I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu said proudly.

"I use Ice Make magic" Gray followed.

"Oh, so Natsu you're like…" Bryce was cut off as Aldwyn suddenly grasped his brother, covering his mouth.

"Haha, yeah we'll explain that detail at the guild won't we?" Aldwyn murmured nervously.

"Why are you guys so secretive towards your magic?" Gray asked curiously.

"It's a long story…" Aldwyn said languorously.

"HAHA, YEAH! LET'S GET YOU TO FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu screamed ecstatically.

It was funny, they were funny actually, Natsu and Gray. After getting absolutely thrashed stupidly quickly by Aldwyn, you would of thought they'd of just given up and tried to stay as far away from the Halcyon Brothers as possible, but no. It seemed to the both of them that Natsu and Gray were ones to not get bogged down by losing a fight, but to utilise it as a way to strengthen them, learning from their mistakes. Aldwyn also saw in Natsu and Gray something respectable, below their preternatural affability there was some honour and humour, they were full of something magnanimous, Aldwyn just couldn't put his finger on what that something was. Bryce saw that as well and often thought to himself whether Gray and Natsu thought the same about him and his brother, but he shrugged that thought off, Bryce was one get himself into some great profundity out of very mundane and trivial things.

It was about four in the afternoon when Aldwyn and company arrived outside Fairy Tail, and Bryce was nervous, very nervous.

"Hold on guys" Bryce said nervously.

"Hey, what's up?" Natsu asked in concern.

"It's just… I'm rather nervous. We've been neglected by every guild we've seen, all for different reasons…" Bryce looked at the floor with a look of defeated consummation.

"Hey, it's nothing really. Our friend Lucy was let in as soon as she got here!" laughed Natsu, a large grin of reassurance on his face.

"R-really?"

"Yeah sure! Right Gray?" Natsu turned to Gray on his right, he replied coolly.

"Yep, haven't known anyone to be turned away, if not excommunicated"

"Aye that's true, like Laxus…"

"But he's back now."

"Haha, true 'dat!"

Bryce was lost… "…who? Laxus?"

"Oh, you don't know him, do you?" Natsu confirmed gleefully.

"OF COURSE HE DOESN'T YOU IMBECILE!" Gray screamed

"YOU WANNA START, FREEZE POP?!" Natsu standing face to face to Gray

"YEAH, I DO FIRE FREAK!"

Bryce at that point was completely clueless, Aldwyn wanted nothing to do with it and so walked away towards the guild hall, leaving Bryce to try and settle the matter, "Urr… guys, guys. GUYS?!"

Gray and Natsu suddenly turned to Bryce still fuming, and shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST… get to Fairy Tail without killing each other in the process?" Bryce asked languorously, closing his eyes and slumping forward in hopelessness. Natsu and Gray, at the sight of Bryce slowly blanching in worry and anxiety, turned their angst from each other and agreed.

"Alright" Gray began "Let's catch your brother" Bryce smiled and went on to Fairy Tail at Gray's side.

Natsu ran on ahead shouting to Aldwyn, "HEY MUSCLE, WAIT FOR US!"

The Fairy Tail guild hall was an awesome sight to behold, towering above the rest of Magnolia; it was the crown jewel of the whole town. The front of the building held a grand look about it, large double doors as its entryway, flanked by two seating areas, a gift shop on the left, where it's residents are seen amongst the locals from the town; buying from the gift shop, no doubt. However, once inside the guilds precedence fully took hold of Aldwyn and Bryce. The main hall dotted with seats and tables where numerous wizards of all types where seated; perpendicular to a bar. A stage at the back of the hall made as a nice backdrop, the rooms on each side that engirdled the hall filled the Halcyon brothers with curiosity and catechism. A notice board covered with posters was to the right of the entrance, the gift shop from outside also had a till on the inside to the left. Aldwyn and Bryce were in awe, Aldwyn more than Bryce however, as he almost became subject to genuflection towards it, and it seemed that brothers felt, for the first time, that they were home, a connection had been made with them and the guild the moment they entered it. Feelings they hadn't felt before rushed through them like a torrent, they had made prophetic idea of themselves as wizards, but had no idea of the concatenation they would have made. They both shared a compulsion to meet everyone in the guild, start a fresh, to finally become contiguous with others, for the brothers… haven't had a family, thrown into the world, palpitating as they went with fear and anxiety, Aldwyn especially as he had to be more of a parent to Bryce than a brother, for a good part of twelve years to keep his baby brother alive. As mixed feelings rushed through their bodies, Natsu and Gray took them further into the hall, to show them around, to meet new people.

"Alright guys!" Natsu started, "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Come with us, there're people I want you to meet," he ran behind Bryce and started to push him forward excitedly, before getting pulled back by his scarf by Gray, who brought him into confidence.

Gray whispered irritably, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to let them settle in first? You know they've rejected by everyone else. Take it easy"

Natsu sighed annoyingly, and said miserably, but understandingly, "Fine… I just wanted them to get in, to meet everyone,"

"I know you did, but first off, we don't know these guys, their capabilities, background. Not even what magic they use." Gray explained.

"Yeah… I see what you mean…" Natsu agreed reluctantly, changing the subject as he did so "Hey, have you seen Happy? HAPPY! WE'RE HOME!"

A distant cry of Natsu's name was heard in the distance, and then a flying blue cat came hurtling into Natsu with a hug, "NAAAATSUUU! Where have you been?! You said you'll both be here for midday." Happy complained sourly, he noticed Natsu and Gray's bandages and asked in concern "Why are you in bandages?"

"Haha, yeah, about that… you see, we ran into these guys," Natsu pointed over to Bryce and Aldwyn, the brothers friendly acknowledged Happy, with a nod and wave, he continued "and the bandages? Oh well, the job had… urr, gotten, unexpected and we… got caught off guard?" He turned to Gray for agreement.

"Yeah? …Yeah! We got… caught off guard!" Gray agreed nervously.

There was a heavy tense atmosphere between Natsu, Gray and Happy, but Happy simply answered with an 'okay' and went over to Aldwyn and Bryce.

Happy was very pleased to meet the brothers, floating over to them both saying gleefully "Oh, hiya! How'd you guys meet Natsu?"

Aldwyn answered collectedly "On the road up here, we were on our way to Fairy Tail, and we bumped into these fellows and it turned out they were from here. So we tagged along with them. We want to join you see."

"Really?! That's aaaaaawesome!" He spiralled in the air happily, then turned to Natsu and Gray "Let's show these guys to Mirajane and Makarov!"

"That's what we were going to do," said Gray, he called over to the brothers, "Hey, the bar's over here," and Natsu "Natsu, can you go find Gramps?"

"Sure thing!" Natsu then sped off into the guild hall on his hunt for Makarov, Happy gliding behind him.

"Who's Makarov or… Gramps?" asked Aldwyn curiously.

"He's our Guild Master, one of the ten Wizard Saints too" Gray replied proudly.

"Really? Whoa… I had heard about Fairy Tail's guild members, but to have one of the Wizard Saints as it's Guild Master…" praised Bryce.

"Yeah, he is pretty awesome, but anyway. Let's get over to the bar and wait for the master to get here."

Gray then guided the two wanna-be wizards through the seating area, other wizards greeting Bryce and Aldwyn as they passed. At the bar was a slim, young woman you stood below average height. She had long, silvery hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face, her skin of ivory and eyes of a scintillating sapphire blue. As the three men walked up to the bar, she noticed them, smiling at them with peony lips, calling out to them, waving.

"Hi Gray! How'd your job go?" She noticed the brothers, "and who are these?"

"Hey Mirajane, it went alright… got a beat hurt," he hinted at his bandages "but it's alright, and these… I'll let them introduce themselves; they're hopefully going to join Fairy Tail."

Mirajane was delighted at the news, greeting them warmly "Oh, how wonderful!" she first turned to Bryce who was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground nervously, "Hello" she said smoothly "Nice to meet you."

Bryce took one of his hands out of his pocket and stiffly gave a small wave to Mirajane, before saying timidly "Hello. I'm Bryce."

"Hello Bryce," Mirajane then turned to Aldwyn, locking eyes with him, a strange feeling of remembrance and recognise came over her. There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other.

That silence broke when Aldwyn moved towards her, held out his hand and said "Aldwyn Halcyon, good to meet you."  
Mira took Aldwyn's hand and shook, her eyes still locked to his. She replied confusingly "Y-yeah…"

Before she could say anything else, Aldwyn quickly let go of Mira's hand, adjusted his glasses and turned away, his trench coat trailing behind him as we moved off to the far end of the guild hall, taking a seat at a table.

"Mira? Do you know him?" Gray asked suspiciously.

Bewildered by what happened, Mira said blankly "No, never…" She stared off towards Aldwyn, but then quickly changed her tune, asking "Now, do any of you want a drink?"

Gray and Bryce declined the offer, then a voice from behind called out maliciously, "Hey, Gray! Who's the stranger? I thought peasants weren't allowed in here!"

"Shut it Jet! It's not like you to judge!" replied Gray coldly.

Jet was obviously drunk, as he stumbled across to Gray and Bryce, blinding as he went towards Bryce. Jet was a slim, young man with orange hair gathered on the back of his head and tied in a short, spiky ponytail by a dark band. He wore a high-collared, dark shirt, with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif of a wing and two resembling large leafs, respectively on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleeves.

"So what can you do, tramp? I bet… I could take you!"

After failing to fight Natsu properly, Bryce wasn't going to back down this challenge, even the bloke was drunk. He got up, whilst doing so Gray grabbed on to his wrist warning Bryce, "Don't do it, he's drunk and not often like this."

Bryce glared down at Gray with a strange hungry look, murmuring to him "Too late. Challenge accepted." He turned to Jet and prepared himself.

"Oooh yeah! Now we're talking!" And with that Jet sped to the centre of the hall, calling, "Here. Newbie, we'll fight here!"

Bryce moved over to the speed wizard sententiously and placed a fair distance away from and opposite Jet, saying, "I see you use speed magic. Now let's do this."

Suddenly Jet dashed towards Bryce, laughing as he went. Bryce stood with his hands in his pocket, removed one and clicked his fingers once with a very quick flash of a magic circle. Jet was motionless, floating in midair as if he was stopped in time, however he could still talk and move his eyes.

"A time… wizard? HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!" Jet screamed deprecatingly.

"Like this," Bryce replied "Now shut up." With a flick of his fingers, Jet's face became still like stone. Bryce then raised his arm and announced, "This is what happens when you call me a peasant!"

Gray shouted out to Bryce in protest "BRYCE! DON'T!" But it was too late.

"Time Function: Torsion!" Bryce shouted.

A silver magic circle formed on his raised hand, along with four others that surrounded Jet like a box. Bryce threw his arm down, causing strange heat wave like illusions to suddenly flash, bend and twist around Jet, with nothing physically happening to the frozen figure. The magic circles withdrew as the waves did; Bryce snapped his fingers once more, which instantly caused Jet to let out a blood-curdling scream as he bent and twisted in the air, his arms and legs were heard breaking, his eyes bloodshot as he writhed in agony. He then dropped to the floor, distorted and frail. The room was silent, shock-horror was seen in the eyes of the on lookers, people covered their mouths, turned away at the vulgar seen, and then voices called out, "Wendy! Wendy!" they called. Soon after, a young girl sprinted over to Jet and casted a light on him, as life spluttered back into Jet as he cracked back into shape, his eyes still firmly shut. Bryce then casually walked back to the bar, the audience to this macabre spectacle moved away from him, either in fear or dislike, as he went back to sitting by Gray and Mirajane. Mira and Gray stared at Bryce's cool and collected composition with shock and worry, too horrified to speak. Aldwyn then moved over to this brother, sat by him and placed his hand on his back, as Bryce burst into tears uncontrollably. He shot his arm out to Aldwyn grabbing his collar, forcing himself on to his older brother sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM!" Bryce bellowed.

Embracing his dysfunctional sibling Aldwyn whispered with comfort and softness, "I know you didn't. You were scared weren't you?"

The only sound in the hall was Bryce's cries, it echoed, ringing in everyone's ears like a banshee's scream. There wasn't anything spectacular about that victory, nothing to cherish in. Only guilt and fear was created.

Amongst the discord, Natsu and a very small, old man stood before the brothers who said somberly, "So… you're the wizards, Natsu has told me about."


	3. Chapter 3 - Waking the Dragon

**Authors Note:** YAY! Three chapters in, rather happy with that, most of my 'projects' don't get as far as that... eheh. Anyway, I'm quite happy with what magic I've decided to give the brothers... took a whilst to choose actually, what do you think?

Thanks!  
NerdE

* * *

The incident involving Jet and Bryce was something not easily forgotten. A lot of the other guild members couldn't stop thinking of what happened to Jet, him contorting painfully in the air, especially two wizards called Levy and Droy, who were outraged at Bryce continually trying to fight him for revenge. However, the guild was split evenly between utterly hating Bryce for his actions, and admiring him for his very powerful and rare magic, but Makarov, the guild master, wasn't swayed either way, but if you had to push him either way… it would be the hateful end. Aldwyn, like a sentinel, stood by his brother, backing off all who try to harm Bryce. Gray placed himself away from the brothers and Mirajane stayed behind the bar, more anxious to what Makarov was going to say.

"Did you do this?" Makarov said to Bryce with a face of stone, his stare dug into Bryce's back as he sat away from Makarov at the bar.

There was a silence.

"Well?" continued Makarov. The silence lingered a little longer.

"Yes…" muttered Bryce.

Aldwyn then got up from his seat by Bryce and said defensively, "Sir, Bryce didn't mean to hurt him that badly. He was afraid… that man, Jet, was drunk and started a fight with Bryce, he was only…" he was cut short.

"I am very aware of that, thank you. I can tell you care very much for your brother. That's good, we all look after each other as brothers and sisters here in Fairy Tail. It's just…" Makarov paused as he thought for a moment, "I want to know more about your brother's magic. Time magic is an extremely powerful magic, but when it was common, it was split up into different types, you could say. We know one woman, Ultear, who used a magic known as, Arc of Time."

"Hah! That's not true time magic, that's the weakest time magic you can get!" snorted Bryce.

"Well then," Makarov took a seat near Bryce on the bar, "Why don't we have a little chat, hmm? Find out what potential you two can bring to Fairy Tail, I can't just let anyone in, now can I?" Makarov laughed, Bryce continued to stare into the bar, a smile slowly growing across his face as he turned to Makarov.

"What would you… like to know?" asked Bryce politely.

"What is it that you want from a Fairy Tail?"

Bryce and Aldwyn both then said together, "A family."

Makarov was surprised by their clear answer, "A family you say, eh?"

"Yes." the brothers replied.

"Well, I can't just throw you out! Mira, the guilds stamp please!" Mirajane then searched under the bar, to find a small stamp, "Excellent! Bryce, Aldwyn. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Aldwyn was confused, "Wait! You're letting us in just like that? No… no trial or test or last man standing? How do you know we're good enough for Fairy Tail!"

Shouts of agreement came from the other guild members in the hall, Makarov then changed his decision, announcing, "Fine! Aldwyn Halcyon, I ask of you to face Gray in a fight of ability!"

"What, seriously?!" protested Gray.

"This fight is for me and the S class mages to see your form with magic! And those tattoos… that's not proper magic, just so you know."

"I know. It was a substitute… for something I don't want to use." Aldwyn said glumly.

"I see…" said Makarov, "Then I want to see you use it. If it's magic, then use it."

"Fine." Agreed Aldwyn.

"Excellent. Everyone!" Makarov called, "Make some room for this fight, and please remove all angst against these two men!"

The other guild members began to move the tables in the hall out, making a circular arena-like space for Gray and Aldwyn to spar in. Everyone took a seat as the two brawlers made their way to the space, mentally and physically preparing themselves as they went. They both took a place on opposite sides to each other, Aldwyn was facing the entrance, Gray, the swimming pool. As the fight was beginning to commence, the guild members all made their way to an empty seat to spectate on the brawl, Makarov stood as referee at the centre of the arena.

He announced shortly after, "Gray Fullbuster, this fight is for us to see Aldwyn's standing in the guild in terms of strength and magical aptitude. If this battle becomes a danger to our guild hall or members, I shall intervene to end this. Do you both understand?" The two fighters nodded, "Good, I am allowing Aldwyn to give it his all. Gray, just take the hits and observe your newest brother." Gray nodded again, "Ready? Now, FIGHT!"

At an instant Gray made the first move, Ice Make: Lance, Aldwyn remained stationary, his arms at his side. A number of ice lances emerged from Gray's magic circle and hurtled towards Aldwyn, whilst he remained still. They all crashed down on him and shattered into dust and shards, everyone thought that was it; every single lance hit Aldwyn directly. Gray relaxed as he thought he was victorious, but as the dust settled and Aldwyn became clear, the truth was very much different. Every lance missed, every single one, one of them was caught by Aldwyn. Gray was dumbfounded, as he gazed at his rival, shouting out in disbelief.

"What?! That should have finished you! You were hit by every one of those lances!"

"These were lances? They looked more like snacks to me." Taunted Aldwyn.

"What do you mean… snacks?" Gray enquired.

Aldwyn then proceeded to snap the lance he was holding, and gnawed into it, chewing it, and then swallowing. Cold misty breath came from him as he continued to devour the rest of Gray's lances.

"Wait… you're not a—" Gray began, but before he could finish.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" Aldwyn bellowed, and like that a huge twisting plume of ice raced towards Gray from Aldwyn's mouth. Gray dodged the blizzard, both confused and shocked.

"You're a Dragon Slayer? THE ICE DRAGON SLAYER?!" Gray exclaimed.

"What of it? I never liked using it, but by his orders," Aldwyn pointed to Makarov, "I have to. Now stop pining, and fight me!"  
Gray smirked confidently, "It'll be my pleasure!"

Gray then ran and threw himself at Aldwyn, casting an Ice Make: Hammer at him. Aldwyn dodged, and moved in on Gray using only his bare hands, he landed a punch on Gray's shoulder but Gray managed to counter with a right hook to Aldwyn's head that sent him to the ground, Aldwyn landed on his feet and stood up straight.

"Ice Dragon Tundra." Aldwyn said, crossing his arms with his palms open facing away from each other. The room began to cool, quickly becoming freezing as the heat from the room was absorbed into the magic circles on Aldwyn's palms. The spectators complained as the cold became unbearable, surprisingly to Natsu, who to was watching, Gray began to come to the cold asking for his shirt back, reaching out to a young girl with blue hair who seemed ecstatic to have Gray's attention. Gray put on his shirt and sprinted towards Aldwyn, tackling him to the ground to stop his freezing spell.

"Stop Aldwyn! Or you'll freeze everyone!" Gray pleaded.

"No, not everyone," Aldwyn answered, "Now feel the cold as a dragon does," Aldwyn grabbed hold of Gray by the throat, raised himself to his feet, as his forehead began to frost over, "Ice Dragon Helm!" He then crashed against Gray's skull with a helmet of ice; a thud followed by a crack was heard as Gray was sent flying across the icy chamber. Aldwyn then chased after Gray shouting 'Ice Dragon Iceborn Gauntlet', a huge spiked fist of ice formed over Aldwyn's own fist as he threw a dangerously powerful punch towards the injured Gray, but just as he was about to hit his opponent, a shout forced him to stop.

"ENOUGH! WE HAVE SEEN ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted as he stood on the bar, his arm stretched out to Aldwyn.

Aldwyn looked over to Makarov, then looked back to the semi-conscious Gray, his head bleeding from the previous blow, he then muttered "Fine. Let me warm you up." Aldwyn held out his hands and forced the trapped heat out from his body.

He began to leave the hall, as Makarov gleefully began to say, "Well, wasn't that exciting, good to see that Fairy Tail has a fourth…" he cut himself short as he watched Aldwyn leave the hall, only to be blocked by two figures at the doorway, both women, one with long blond hair, the other long scarlet hair.

One of them stopped Aldwyn once he got to them, and said bluntly, "The Master is talking to you, don't walk away from him," Aldwyn continued to try and leave the hall, but the redhead still blocked him, "I said, don't walk away from the Master!"  
Aldwyn angrily gritted his teeth and screamed to the top of his voice, "MOVE!" he shunted the woman aside whilst grabbing her by the throat, pinning her up against the door a foot above the ground. Aldwyn then moved her down to his eye level, and whispered dangerously, whilst glaring into her fearful eyes, "Block my path again and I will tear your arms off, do you hear me?" He then threw her to the ground and quickly made his exit, before long he was out of sight, and the guild hall was silent.

The other blond haired woman rushed down to her comrade, saying frightfully, "Erza! Are you alright? You look like you've seen the devil or something! Man that was a seriously scary dude…"

Erza was shaken, catching her breath as she desperately called out to Makarov after answering the young blond, "I just did Lucy… who… WHO WAS THAT?! What was he doing here, is everyone alright, did he hurt anyone?!" She looked over to Gray who was on his feet with the help of a young silver haired girl and Natsu, "Gray! Did he do this?!" Erza shook with anger and fear, as Gray explained.

"It's okay Erza, I'm fine and everyone else is fine," he sat himself down at a nearby table, holding an ice bag on his head, "That… was Aldwyn, Fairy Tail's latest member, and our fifth dragon slayer. His younger brother is Bryce, he's over at the bar," Erza looked over to Bryce who was finishing a pint, "He uses a very powerful Time Magic, ask Jet, he could tell you what happened… and what he did to him."

Erza was fuming at Aldwyn and Bryce now, knowing that Aldwyn is gone, she shouted over to Bryce, "Hey, you! What did you do to Jet?!" she then threw her sword at him, which was quickly stopped in mid-air with a snap of his fingers, "Wha… what happened?!" Erza exclaimed.

"That wasn't very nice," Bryce started, turning the point of the floating blade towards Erza, "We've only just met, and you're throwing swords at me. Have it back, I don't want it!" The sword suddenly rushed towards Erza and stopped inches in front of her face, it then fell to the floor with another click of Bryce's fingers, "Girl, you need to calm down," Bryce continued, "Don't just assume my brother is a dangerous person, who came here just to harm others. Him and Gray just had a spar to show Makarov here what his strengths are."

"Is this true, Master?" Erza asked.

"Oh yes, it is… but I never expected him to have that sort of reaction to this whole ordeal. He is incredibly strong in both his magic and physical strength. Bryce?" He turned to Bryce and asked, "Does your brother have some grudge with using his Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Yes," Bryce started, "It's a very long story, and a sad one for that matter. You see, Aldwyn raised me, taught me fundaments to living from the age of six."

"Six?! You mean, you were six?" Natsu quizzed, shocked.

"Yes, I was six, he was eight. Our parents were murdered you see, by magic users."

"That's… horrible! What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. My family were very rich and powerful back home, the Halcyon's were the main governing body at the time, but with that power came great responsibilities, and a number of enemies were made. To the point that we were conspired against… it was so fast. I personally cannot remember what happened; this is all what my brother told me. They stormed our home wielding blades and torches, firing off magic whenever they could. Father told Aldwyn to run, to take me and leave for somewhere far away and safe. We escaped the family home via a secret escape route that lead straight out of the city. Father must have gotten caught, because the last we saw of him was… he was nailed to a cross above the city gates, he was crucified, a death sentence only used for the worst criminals. With that sight, Aldwyn swore to never use magic and kill anyone who did, and with that vow we left for the wilderness, only moving forward away from our home."

"But where did Aldwyn learn his Dragon Slayer magic?" Gray asked.

"I'll get to that. On our journey south, we came across a small shack in a small wood, no was home, the place seemed abandoned, so we kipped for the night there. It was a wizard's home however; the shack was filled with books and scrolls detailing different magic and how to use them. Ever since I was little I always wanted to be a wizard, a man capable of amazing strength, Aldwyn didn't like that though… it took a long time for him to succumb to my ambitions, so he let me choose one book from the shack to learn from. whilst looking for a choice, I found this chest, it wasn't locked so… I opened it, and inside was an old tome, a tome about a lost magic…"

"Time magic…" Makarov added.

"Correct, it was about the use of time magic, from there on I knew what I wanted to study, Aldwyn accepted, and I began reading. It was long after however, when the owner of the shack appeared, he came home to find two children, one reading a book on time magic, 'Do you know what you're reading son?', he asked kindly, I then asked if he was a wizard without batting an eyelid, my heart was fused to the dream of becoming a wizard. It turns out he was, a time wizard to be precise. My brother then asked if he could teach me, he agreed… as long as Aldwyn left…"

"Wait, so you had a teacher, but that meant your brother had to be left in the wilderness, alone? At the age of eight? That's insane! No wonder your brother can be so two minded!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Aye. That separation that he was prepared to make is what laid out his path to find Him."

"Him?" Mira asked.

"Glacian, the Ice Dragon. He found him in a cave about a mile south of the wizard's shack, in the side of one of the mountains that engirdled the area. Aldwyn told me he found the cave in a rain storm, he went to seek shelter, but found that the cave went deeper into the mountain, he walked down dark stone corridors with only the light of the crystals that grew out of the walls, or so he said. After an hour, he came across a huge cavern, the glowing crystals lighting the room with an icy blue, at the centre was Glacian, sleeping. Aldwyn loved dragons, even before I was born, and always wanted to meet one, so it wasn't surprising that he ran up to it, and… woke it up."

"Well that was dumb." Gray said coldly.

"Haha, you would of thought that wouldn't you?" Bryce laughed, "But the reality is much sweeter, you see Glacian had been asleep and alone in that cave for hundreds and hundreds of years, and the sound of that small boy's voice changed him, so Aldwyn said. Glacian turned his head towards Aldwyn and asked what he was doing in his cave, Aldwyn told Glacian that he was lost and had to leave his brother, me. Aldwyn told me that Glacian was taken aback by that, and thought that it was his responsibility to look after Aldwyn, which he did, for four years, teaching him Dragon Slayer magic as he did. Seven years ago Glacian told Aldwyn that he was leaving; Aldwyn accepted his departure only asking him if he could take him back to me at the Wizard's. He did, we reunited after four years, both our training complete, and we set off for the southern continents."

"WAIT!" Natsu burst, "Seven years ago, that's when Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney all disappeared, they never told us anything, me, Wendy and Gajeel. Did Glacian say where he was going? And who was this Wizard dude?"

Bryce was silent in thought, then said quizzically "No, only that he'll see him again soon, and he never said..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THE ONE TIME A DRAGON ACTUALLY TOLD SOMEONE WHEN HE WAS LEAVING AND THAT'S ALL HE SAID?!" Natsu exploded angrily, fire shooting out of his mouth and hands.

"Calm down Natsu, and listen! Bryce still hasn't finished!" Erza instructed forcefully, "Carry on Bryce."

"Thank you. Yeah, he never told Aldwyn where he was going, but unlike your dragons he gave a farewell to him, leaving me and Aldwyn together," Bryce continued, "So we set off to the southern continents, the wizard gave me a load of scrolls and books on Time Magic, Aldwyn was a dragon slayer, but refused to use it, as his vow intended. We went here and there, mastering our skills, Aldwyn picked up that martial art fighting thing that you and Gray saw, Natsu, he's only been using that for the past two years. So we ended up in Fiore, I pleaded to Aldwyn if we could join a wizards' guild, he reluctantly allowed it, and so we went around all the guilds, but they all rejected us. Then we bumped into those two," he pointed towards Gray and Natsu, "And found ourselves here, and… here we are," Bryce smiled, and brought himself to his feet, "I better go find big bro, thank you for listening on our… past. I'll be going now."

Bryce made his way to the door to find a tall figure standing there. It was Aldwyn, and he was angry, very angry, dragging two frail bodies by the collar, blooding trickling down his arms, down the two people's faces.

He was out of breath and panted, furiously, "Bryce… we are leaving… right now!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions and Drink

**Author's Note:** Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Aldwyn's a faggot! *Hate hate angst angst' BUT... that's how I wanted him to be, being an evil person my self, hehehe TT ▽ TT ) Oh, and I'm starting to get the major villain... s, sorted! Not so sure when they'll turn up, as I'm trying to make this story more than ten chapters long! (I've always had this issue with stretching scenes out in my writing! -_- )  
I hope you enjoy!

Thanks!  
NerdE

* * *

Two small crimson pools started to gather beneath the two bodies Aldwyn was carrying, he stared into the hall, and noted every person there; the feeling of the dripping blood down his arms was narcotic to Aldwyn. His mind had snapped. It wasn't the same man that left the sparring session, an aura of tragedy and trepidation hung heavy in the air around him like the plague. His eyes were blacker than coal and his stare was colder than death. It was as if a daemon had possessed him, pushed him to his limit, but Bryce and seen this before and acted to calm him instantly.

"Brother, this isn't you! Don't let it control you!" Bryce pleaded, tears building in his eyes.

"What do you mean, brother? This is me, I am me, I can't just change being… can I?" Aldwyn said eerily, a sadistic smile cracked across his face, his pupils dilated. He continued, "These two won't be troubling anyone anymore," he threw the two bodies into the floor, the landed lifelessly in front of Bryce, he stared at the two victims with fear, "Let's go Bryce, we can't stay here with these… wizards," he scowled at the other guild members, "One of them was called Wendy, the girl. If her parents are here, you should have taught her some manners!" He chuckled cruelly, as he watched the blood drip off his fingers.

"Wendy!" Natsu cried out furiously, fire burning around his fists, "You bastard!"

"Gajeel!" Levy wailed, as she ran out from the crowd to Gajeel's side, "What did you do to him?!" tears ran down her face as she cradled Gajeel.

"He was a tough one, but iron can bend when there's enough force," Aldwyn then lent down to Levy, and said "Is he your… special someone?" Levy blushed and stammered, "Oh, I see," he then grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground, "Would you like to join him?" Aldwyn chuckled evilly as Levy whimpered and struggled in fear, "Hmph, you're no challenge, I'll let you be," Aldwyn dropped Levy next to Gajeel, and left her to cry. He turned to his brother and said bluntly, the grin never leaving his face, " Better that their immolation started soon…" he touched his heart, looked up to the heavens and said softly, "Father would of wanted that," he looked back down to the bodies.

"Father wouldn't have wanted to see you like this Aldwyn!" Bryce screamed, "He wouldn't have wanted this!"

"Wouldn't he? After all that happened to us, our home destroyed, our family murdered! It's only justice, Bryce!"

"Revenge is a sin, Aldwyn! We Iceborn don't sully in revenge! It poisons! Look what it's done to you!"

"Then what would you have me do then, just live with the fact that wizards butchered our family?!" Aldwyn exclaimed.

"I WOULD HAVE YOU MOVE ON!" Bryce bellowed, tears sliding down his face, "It's hard enough having to survive without parents, but when this happens… it's like I've lost my brother too!"

Bryce's words struck a nerve in Aldwyn, Aldwyn looked at his hands, fear and confusion were in his eyes, as he confessed, his paws holding his head, "I… I just don't want to lose you… everything I do is with you in mind, I live to protect you," he fell to his knees and sobbed, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry; I just can't afford to lose something else that I cherish."

"I know…" Bryce said softly, he then looked down to Wendy and Gajeel, "I better send these wounds back to a safer state," he turned back to Aldwyn, "You go… cool off, clear your mind…"

Then a banshee-like cry came from the crowd, "YOU BASTARD, I WON'T FORGIVE SO EASILY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO WENDY AND GAJEEL!" Erza burst towards the brothers, sword in hand. Aldwyn pushed Bryce away as Erza lunged for him; he opened his arms wide as Erza thrust the blade into Aldwyn's gut. The tip burst through his back with a spray of blood, Erza still grasping the hilt, panted with anger. The room went into silence as Aldwyn slowly dropped his arms and head, Bryce too much in shock to say anything. The silence hung for a minute more, all eyes on Erza who still tightly held her blade that was still lodged in Aldwyn, when the moment that everyone's thoughts went to Aldwyn's life, mutters of confusion was heard in the crowd, because a faint smoke began to rise from Aldwyn's wound and face. The mutters slowly turned into gasps as Aldwyn raised his hand and placed it on Erza's, his grip tightening harder and harder, causing Erza to gasp out in pain. Aldwyn raised his head, his eyes were glowing a scorching red, smoking rising out of them. He glared into Erza's eyes with an undying fury, she whimpered as she stared further and further into the hell-like furnaces that were Aldwyn's eyes. Aldwyn gripped Erza's hand as hard as he could, growling with anger as Erza let out a scream as Aldwyn crushed her hand like a piece of paper.

Aldwyn then said threateningly, "Bad idea." As he crashed his head against hers, with extreme speed he grabbed and lifted her in the air with her sword still through him, he screamed frantically as he span and threw Erza through the wall next to the door. When Erza was out of sight, he wrenched the sword from out of him, and screamed as the same burning light came from the hole it left behind.

"How is he still alive?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"His Iceborn Rage…" Bryce whimpered in shock.

As they looked at Aldwyn, the wound closed, and the light died in his eyes. He fell to his knees in exhaustion, and wept, slamming his fist into the ground, he screamed, "I'M SORRY! MAKAROV, GRAY, NATSU… ERZA! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!"

The door creaked open slowly, and an injured Erza stumbled in, a smile on her face, she walked over to Aldwyn. She knelt down in front of him; Aldwyn looked up to her as she suddenly embraced him, saying softly, "I forgive you. You were just like him."

"Excuse me. I'll be going now." And with that, Aldwyn left the guild hall.

As Aldwyn left, Bryce suddenly burst into action, placing a magic circle beneath Gajeel and Wendy, Levy moved out of the way as Bryce sent the two wounded back in time, closing and healing their wounds.

"There, now get them to an infirmary. They need to rest." Bryce requested softly.

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy cheerfully, he then stopped and asked, "Hey… where's Carla?"

"Good question," agreed Natsu.

A voice called out softly, from the doorway, "I'm here… is Wendy safe?"

"Carla!" Happy shouted with relief, "Are you hurt? You look a little beat up…"

"I'm fine. That monster swatted me away like a fly. I'm more worried for Wendy's safety."

"Oh she's fine now, Bryce fixed her up!" Happy informed.

"Bryce?" quizzed Carla.

"Oh, that's him there," he pointed over to Bryce who was fixing the broken wall with his time magic, "He's Aldwyn's brother, the one who beat…" he realised what he was saying and slowed right down, getting more nervous with every word, "up… Wendy… and… Gajeel…"

Carla exploded, "WHAT?! Are you saying the brother of that monster is him? Why are they here? Who are they?"  
"We'll explain later, first off we need to get you, Wendy and Gajeel to the infirmary!"

"Right!" Happy and Carla flew off over to Wendy and Gajeel, helping the others who getting them to the infirmary.

Meanwhilst over at the bar, Bryce was having his more than fair share of alcohol.

"Bryce… are you okay?" Mira asked in concern

Bryce was drunk, and he only had two pints, "I'm fine, I jus' got to ge' my head on the righ' way, I've had a rea'y ruff day. Okay? Is that too much to ask?" He started to get emotional, very emotional, "Is that too fucking much to ask for? I just wan' fam'y, but no, you had to go stick it up your jacksie, didn' you? DIDN' YOU?!" He then burst into tears when he realised that he and Aldwyn didn't have any tomato purée back in the house, a house which they didn't have, "OH NO! THE RAGÙ WILL BE RUINED! AAAAAHH!" He slammed his face on the bar and sobbed.

"Oh Bryce, it'll work out trust me," Mira said sympathetically.

Bryce lifted his head up off the bar, and asked, his face wet with drunken tears "You sure…?"

"Positive!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

A smile of pure drunk happiness stretched across Bryce's face, before he suddenly vaulted from his seated position, over the bar, and hugged Mirajane, knocking her to the ground, shouted as he went, "THANK YOUUUUUU!"

The atmosphere in Fairy Tail had changed in Aldwyn's absence, everyone seemed to have forgotten what had happened between them and the brothers and almost forgiven them; however some were still getting over it, especially Levy and for some reason, Lucy. She couldn't get the image of Aldwyn's burning eyes out of her head, nor could she fully understand why he had attacked Wendy and Gajeel, she puzzled on it over and over again, but soon enough she let it by, and went and took seat with Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"Hi guys!" Lucy called.

"Hey Lucy!" They all called back.

"How are you Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I've been better; being thrown through a wall isn't the nicest thing in the world" Erza replied jokingly.

"Hah! I bet not! How hard did that dude throw you?" asked Gray.

"Well he was the strongest person to have thrown me; it shocked me how much the impact was. It cracked my armour!" Erza exclaimed.

"Whoa, he's pretty strong then. I hope I don't upset him!" said Lucy worryingly.

"I want to fight him! See how strong he really is when I give it my all!" Natsu announced proudly.

"Well if you want to die then be my guest." Gray warned.

Then a soft voice whispered from behind Gray, "Gray-sama, are you hurt?"

Gray turned to the voice, and replied, "Huh? Oh… hi Juvia, urr… no not anymore… well my head's still a little sore, I think the bastard must have cracked my skull!"

Juvia seemed mortified at the news, suddenly latching on to him, crying, "WHAT?! But don't worry beloved, Juvia is here to take the pain away!"

Gray seemed horrified, shocked and yet slightly bashful to Juvia's devotion, "What? No, I'm fine! Seriously, get off me! I'm. FINE!"

"Hey Lucy!" called a voice from behind Lucy, "You look rather down, are you okay?"

Lucy looked over to a slim, young woman with short cut silver hair, similar to Mira's, Lucy replied with a false smile, "Oh hi Lisanna! I'm fine, really!"

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Lisanna sat at the table next to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "It's Aldwyn and Bryce,"

"What about them?" Lisanna asked.

"Their history, Bryce told everyone, remember? It's so tragic! How did they survive with that constant reminder that your parents were murdered?" She paused as she thought, "Is that why Aldwyn is so… you know, dysfunctional? Suddenly turning from calm to… that." Lucy looked over to where Aldwyn left.

"Well, when he comes back. There's no harm in asking," Lisanna informed kindly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! He's so scary… I wouldn't know what to say to him! How'd I know what'll make him flip? Lucy exclaimed.

"Hmm… good point."

whilst the two ladies where pondering on Lucy's upcoming questionnaire for Aldwyn, which wouldn't probably happen (Lucy was a bit wimpy like that), Bryce was busy fitting in. He was with some gents, drinking, laughing, singing, shouting, and doing ridiculous things.

Bryce took a bit too far, announcing without any doubt, "Gent'men, throw me! Why? Becau' I'm too drunk to walk!" Cheers and laughter erupted from the guild hall, as Bryce prepared his launch.

"Well Bryce is fitting in well," Lucy noticed cheerfully, "Hey, Lisanna what do you think of Bry—AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed as Bryce crashed through the table they were sitting at, glass and wood splinted everywhere, and after the sound of the crash ended and the debris finished falling; a huge cheer erupted from the drunken men.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Gray exploded in shock. Movement then came from the remains of the table along with small whimpers of pain.

Lisanna then got down to the figure, turned him over on to his back, and said amusingly yet shocked, "Bryce?! What are you doing?"

Bryce laughed to himself, "That was awesome… Oh, urr…" he lost his track of thought, when he noticed the young voluptuous women that was staring down at him whilst he was on the floor, in the remains of table, drunk, "So…" he said attempting to be charming, whilst drunk, "who are you? I kinda hur' myse'f, can you make i' be'er?"

Lisanna giggled, "Wow, you're stone drunk and been thrown through a table, yet you still attempt to be charming!" She got Bryce up and helped him stand, "There you are!" she said.

"Why thank you!" He stabled himself, then set off, but fell flat on his face, before his first step, much to the amusement of the onlookers.

"Oh, Bryce, haha!" Laughed Lisanna, "Come on, up you… umm, Bryce?"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

She looked up to Lucy, and said with a smile, "He's asleep!"

"Oh, haha! Well, better get him home, it's getting late now."

"Does he have a home?" Lisanna asked looking down at the softly sleeping Bryce.

"Good question, I dunno… don't think so!"

"Hmm…" Lisanna pondered, "maybe he could stay with us?"

"What, at the women's' dormitory? I dunno… he could… hmm…" She turned to Natsu, "Natsu!"

"Yeah!" Natsu replied, his mouth full from eating, "What is it?"

"Could Aldwyn and Bryce kip out at your place?"

"Yeah sure!

"Yeah! Sleep-over!" Happy shouted excitedly.

"Hold on, where is Aldwyn?" quizzed Lucy.

"There he is!" announced Happy, pointing over to Aldwyn who was calmly walking over to them, apologising to everyone he walked past.

Aldwyn knelt down to his slumbering brother, chuckled and picked him up saying softly, "Thank you for looking after him. I see he's starting to fit in well," he laughed, "unlike me! We better go find somewhere to sleep, hope to see you again, it's better that we're… well, I'm not here. It'll be better for all of us."

Lucy was very surprised at Aldwyn, "What?! But you've just got here! You can't just leave!" she expostulated.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, "we can get this thing behind us, and you're a member of Fairy Tail now!"

"Not quite, we still haven't got our marks yet… "

"Well get them now!" Natsu demanded.

"Not yet… this business still hasn't been properly dealt with. Wait until tomorrow. Now, we'll be going."

"Wait, you're staying with me and Happy!" Natsu informed gleefully.

"We are?" Aldwyn asked surprised, "You got enough room?"

"We can make room!"

Aldwyn chuckled, "Good, please, show us the way."

"YEAH, SLEEPOVER!" Natsu screamed ecstatically, "Follow me!" he then ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Better catch up with him, speedy bugger isn't he?" he gave a small smile, and said to Lucy and others calmly, "Thank you, see you tomorrow," he went to leave but turned back, "Hey, do you know where I can Gajeel, Wendy and, oh what's her name… no, wait, I've got this," he pondered a little longer, then it clicked, "LEVY! Gajeel, Wendy and Levy, do you know where I could find them in an hour or so?"  
Lucy told Aldwyn of the people in question's whereabouts, he thanked her, and made his way to follow Natsu, carrying his little brother as he went.

It was dark out, being about midnight; the air was warm with that cool, crisp breeze that Aldwyn loved. The sky was clear and the stars where visible in the eternal, velvet expanse of space, sparkling with an infinite light. The stars phosphorescence helped the light of the moon cover the city with a blanket of silver, the argent light twisted in the river, transforming it into a channel of liquid platinum. Aldwyn walked through the city as quiet as the shadows, tracking Natsu and Happy back to their lodging. He liked the silence and serenity of the sleeping city, the only sound to hear was the wind against the trees and signs of shops nearby.

Aldwyn looked up to the black sky and thought, saying to himself, "Hmm… maybe…" he shook his head to rid him of the thought, and ran after Natsu and Happy before it got any later, and when his brother woke.

It was about twenty minutes after he left when Aldwyn finally arrived at Natsu and Happy's home, the happy-go-lucky duo awaiting his arrival. It was a small yellow bungalow like building with a brick chimney and decorative elements around the door; the roof was tiled with red tiles. Aldwyn thought it could be a nice little house, if only there wasn't a skull suspended above the door… and trees forcing out of the walls.

They called down to him, wavering frantically and excitedly, "HEY, GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!"

Aldwyn shouted back jokingly, "NO PROBLEM, THANKS FOR LIKE… LEADING US HERE!"

When he got into the house, Happy and Natsu welcomed them warmly, and showed them to where they would be sleeping. Aldwyn stayed with the two as Bryce slept, answering any questions they had, and getting to know them; both of them being dragon slayers meant they got on like a house on fire.

After Aldwyn had conversed with Natsu and Happy, he got up and said, "Thank you for letting me stay," he moved outside, Natsu and Happy standing at the door, he continued, "Can you look after Bryce for a little whilst? I've got some errands to run!"

"Sure thing!" Happy announced trustfully.

"Cheers," Aldwyn then made his way back to Magnolia, when he was out of sight of Natsu and Happy, he felt for an inside pocket of his trench coat, found it and smiled, and murmured to himself, "Time to pay some friends a visit. I've got some unsettled business to finish."

He walked off into the night towards the sleeping city of Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail guild, a odd smile creeping across his face.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:** I hate it when there's no tea in the house, being British it's bloody discord and anarchy! In fact, the day the English stop drinking tea, the world will end, and I know that to be official scientific fact, because I read it in 'Heat' magazine! ... Aaaanway, how's the story, is it alright? I can't tell, and nor can I concentrate on giving myself praise because of the lack of tea, and this two bar electric fire is annoying me, because my shins are melting!  
So, much love for reading this, it's not brilliant, I know that, but it's fun! TT ▽ TT )

Thanks!  
NerdE

* * *

A lone figure walked in the midnight breeze under a silver lunar sheet, the stars highlighting the inky blackness of the night sky. The trees whispered under their breath seemingly speaking out to the world, wind and earth, a sound that the lone wanderer loved. He cherished the serenity of the night, it gave enough space for him to exist peacefully and think accordingly. The past few days had been a serious eye-opener for him, the gravitas the past events had pressed on his mind like a grey stone of guilt and regret. Before he lived with another inside him, it corrupted and twisted in the darker side of his mind and like the calmest rivers, it meandered and changed course whilst carrying stones and dirt, eventually dumping them all at its mouth where it finally disperses into the harsher sea. He fought in his sleep every night, he had no mouth in the dreams but still he shouted, the heat of the fire cindered his skin, the cries and screams raked at his senses, he screamed and screamed but he was left to float in his past and suffer, as his words fell and froze in time as a delicate, hanging cadence. He had wrestled with his past for too many years and on that strangely serene night, he went out to get himself out of the mental stranglehold he had endured, to finally rid him of the underlining feeling of dread that followed him and stained his skin.

His mind in turmoil, he stopped in Magnolia, sighed contently and spoke, "It's finally time. No more of what has been… however he will always be the second side to the coin. No, he will be gone! I need to sort this, and I need them to do so."

With that he hurried to his fate. He noted every shadow and reflection of the platinum light of the moon in each street he wandered through and how they continuously fought each other, light and dark forever, and even in the time of darkness, night, light is still persevering. It reflected his conflict, how he had to fight and conquer it with light, but he needed the help of Fairy Tail. The thought of it made his mouth contort into a sort of dementedly excited grin and laugh out loud, and with that he full tilted himself through Magnolia, the smile never leaving his face. whilst running through the empty streets, memories flew past his mind's eye; every good and bad thing rushed past him and pushed him further.

Soon later he found himself at his destination, Fairy Hills, Fairy Tail's female dormitory. He readied himself for what would happen, for the majority of its residents hated him, but he needed to do this in order to accept himself as others accept him. He made his way to the door, and prepared.

Meanwhilst in the dorm, Levy, Lucy and Erza were having a conversation in Erza's room, talking about usual things.

"So Levy, have you been to see Gajeel in the infirmary today?" Lucy asked.

Levy reddened a little but it soon faded when she replied, "Yes I did, he's got grudge against Aldwyn now."

Lucy wasn't surprised, "Well that figures, the last thing I want is another fight involving Aldwyn, he's not like that really you know!"

Levy protested bluntly, "No! He will always be like that, he's a horrible person, and it'll take him getting the moon for me to forgive him!"

Erza tried to reason with Levy, informing gently, "Lucy is right, Levy. Aldwyn is just another Jellal; he's not the true man he is on the inside, corrupted."

Levy was still stubborn in her view towards Aldwyn, leaning back, crossing her arms, and saying, "Well, he'll just have to prove that now, won't he?"

Erza and Lucy both sighed reluctantly and turned around to see Wendy standing at the door to Erza's room, bandaged up and smiling. The three ladies greeted her in and Wendy sat down between Erza and Lucy.

"Hi guys," Wendy said politely, "How is everyone?"

"We're all fine Wendy," Erza enlightened, "How are you? It seems you're out of the infirmary now, that's good to see!" Erza smiled sweetly at Wendy.

"Yeah, I'm getting better now," she put on an obviously false smile.

Levy picked up on the smile, and in concern asked, "Wendy, are you okay?"

Wendy sat in silence, staring at the floor, her lip quivering as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Wendy, you can tell us, what's wrong?" Lucy said softly.

Wendy burst into tears and opened up, "I couldn't do anything! He was so strong, I was terrified! He scares me! I don't want him in the guild! I couldn't face him again!"

The others sat quietly as Wendy cried, "I understand…" Erza began, "But he's not a bad man really. He'll come apologise, I don't think he could sleep at night knowing what he had done."

Wendy wiped her tears, and whimpered hopefully, "You think?"

"Of course!" Erza smiled.

Lucy sighed, and said softly, "You know… out of everyone in Fairy Tail, I think he has had the worst life… having your parents murdered, driven out of your home, having to survive in the wild at the age of eight as well as support your six year old brother…"

"I guess…" Levy murmured.

Then a voice from the doorway called, "Levy, Wendy, you have a guest!"

They all turned, and Wendy said, "Hi Bisca! And a guest, at this hour?"

Bisca laughed, "Haha, yeah I know! I'll just let him through."

There was an eerie silence as the four ladies waited for the mystery guest.

_'Please don't let be him, please not him!'_ Levy whispered in her mind, as heavy footsteps were heard coming from the corridor outside of Erza's room. It wasn't soon after that an incredibly tall man came through the door, his trench coat was wet and dirty and he panted from running. He brushed the dirt on his boots at the door, and took them off.

He bowed slightly and said politely, "Sorry for intruding at such a late hour."

Levy shook with anger as she glared at him, Wendy was silent in fear.

_'How dare he show his face, after what he had done!'_ Levy thought as she seethed.

Lucy was surprised and exclaimed, "Aldwyn?!"

"Good evening Lucy. I came to speak to Levy and…" Aldwyn was cut of short by Levy as she screamed.

"Solid Script: Hole!" The word 'Hole' appeared beneath Aldwyn and caused him to fall into the ground up to his knees.

Lucy shouted at Levy in protest, "Levy, what are you doing?!"

But Levy didn't take notice to what Lucy said, the anger inside had hold of her and she had to let it out. She cried out, "Solid Script: Fire!" plunging Aldwyn in an inferno as the word 'Fire' encircled him, he screamed in agony as the fire engulfed him. Wendy began to cry as Levy's actions created discord in the dorm. A number of the other Fairy Tail came to find out what the commotion was about, only to find Aldwyn being tortured, Bisca, Mira and Lisanna were there too and they recoiled in horror at the sight of Aldwyn bellowing out in agony as he was consumed by Levy's fire.

"LEVY STOP!" Lucy exploded, but Levy still took no notice, until the man in the blaze stopped screaming.

"Wha… what?" Levy whispered to herself.

The same burning red eyes that Erza had witnessed were glaring out at Levy, and the room turned cold as the flames began to freeze. Aldwyn, with brute strength, pulled himself out of the ground, shards of ice falling to the floor around him. He stood silent for a moment, only his burning eyes conveying any sort of message, before slowly moving towards Levy with giant's footsteps. Levy was frozen with fear and anger as she watched the behemoth make its way towards her, Wendy was being comforted by Lucy and Erza looked on, ready to intervene when necessary. Once Aldwyn got to Levy, he loomed over her with burning eyes, raising the tense atmosphere in the room. Aldwyn clenched his fist and raised it; he gritted his teeth as he swung his fist back. Everyone thought the worst and cried out for Levy, but was surprised to see the punch was a feint, and Aldwyn rushed down to hug Levy, the fire dissipating from his eyes. She was taken aback, confused and uncertain what to do, but the only thing she could do was begin to cry.

Aldwyn then whispered to her with a voice as smooth as silk, "I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you. You were innocent, and I understand you're resentment towards me," he then stood up and held Levy under her chin and smiled, "Hey, chin up, it can only get better from here," he turned to Wendy who was still with Lucy, "Hurting you is something that I'll find hard to forgive myself for," he knelt down to her, "You've got a good family here, you know that right?" he chuckled, "You look after them for me, can you promise me that, Wendy?"  
Wendy saw the kindness in his eyes, smiled and said sweetly, "Yes."

Aldwyn chuckled, "Good," he got up and turned to the door whilst saying, "Hey Lucy."

"Y-yeah?" Lucy replied uncertainly.

"Take care of Bryce for me."

"Okay… wait what?!" Lucy interrogated.

"You're leaving?" Erza asked.

His back still turned to everyone he replied, "It'll be for the best."

Levy suddenly protested, tears still running down her face, "You can't!"

Aldwyn laughed and turned, "You know I'm surprised for you to say that, Levy!"

"But you can't! You can't just come here, apologise, and then leave!"

Aldwyn answered back bluntly with the smile still on his face, "Well I am, trust me, its best you forget about me."

"But wouldn't that completely disregard why you came here in the first place?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Aldwyn turned and said in surprise, "Mira?! I… I didn't see you there… excuse me, I really must be going." He hurried his way to the door, only to be stopped by Mirajane and Lisanna.

Mirajane moved him back slightly and placed her hands on his cheeks, "You'd be walking out on the family you'd be looking for, let alone your only brother," She moved her hands round his chest and hugged him, her head resting on his chest, "Don't leave, none of us want you too. I'd think you'd do more damage that way."

Aldwyn was without words, as Mirajane released herself her turned to look at everyone who were all smiling back at him, Wendy and Levy too.

A great smile stretched across Aldwyn's face, and he said merrily, "Well in that case, I've got someone else to talk to," he made his way to the door, then stopped, turned with a cheeky grin, "Oh, and I'll be taking these!" he suddenly grabbed Lisanna and Mirajane and lifted them on to his shoulders, and ran out into the corridor, Lisanna and Mirajane both laughing.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted.

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Lisanna shouted from down the corridor, still laughing.

And with that, all the women all ran down after Aldwyn, giggling and shouting as they went.

"ALDWYN, GIVE 'EM BACK!" Lucy and the others shouted.

Aldwyn called back, "NEVER! SUCKERS!"

Even though it was short lived, the night was young and Fairy Hills was full of laughter. Aldwyn hadn't laughed in many a moon, and cherished that feeling it came with, and so he promised to himself, to stay with his family and to never walk out on them again, like Mira told him, he'd do more damage if he left.

The residents eventually caught up with Aldwyn at the gate entrance with Mirajane and Lisanna smiling and giggling. Aldwyn raised his hands in submission and laughed, he then adjusted his glasses and placed his hands in his pockets and waited for his verdict at the hands of the Fairy Hills residents.

Erza stepped forward from the group and stopped in front of Aldwyn with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. She said playfully, "Aldwyn, you know what you've done, taking our members without our consent."

Aldwyn played dumb, giving himself a blank expression and answering only with noises, "Uhuh," he grunted.

"That means we have to decide how to puni… forfeit you!" Erza continued.

"Uhuh."

Erza turned to her feminine group and asked, "What shall we make him do? It is late out after all"

_'I've got a bad feeling about this!'_ Aldwyn thought, his hands becoming clammy.

"I know!" Lisanna burst excitedly, "Aldwyn has to…" she gave an odd mischievous grin, "Kiss every girl here!"

Aldwyn was in panic, his jaw fell wide open in horror, much to the amusement to every women standing before him who cheered at Lisanna's forfeit suggestion.

"It's agreed," Erza announced, she turned to the male in question, "You know what you must do."

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa! Hang on! Let's get this sorted! That seems… a bit, you know… iffy, awkward… really, at a time like…?" he paused and looked at the ground to figure a way out of his predicament. He then gave up and raised his head, cleared his throat and asked, "So, how are we doing this? Full-on? Peck? … Lick?"

The female troupe all agreed for it to be a simple peck, and made a line in front of Aldwyn, seeming rather eager. Mira was up first, followed by her younger sister, who both received a sweet peck on the cheek, which continued so for about five minutes, ending with Wendy, who Aldwyn gave a peck on the forehead to, but she seemed discerned by it.

"What's the matter?" Aldwyn asked, feeling very awkward and himself dead inside at this point, "Did you wanted a peck on the cheek?" Wendy's face lighted up and she gave a large pleased smile, "Urgh… fine!" Aldwyn smiled and kissed Wendy on the cheek.

However, this caused uproar amongst the other ladies. Lucy exclaimed, "Hey, that's not fair! Wendy got two kisses!"

"Yeah! You got to give everyone else a second kiss now!" Lisanna demanded.

Aldwyn was dumbfounded and shouted out in disbelief and annoyance, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" His cry of angst faded into the silence of the night.

So, after another five minutes of awkward forfeited kisses, Aldwyn finally ended his punishment with Mirajane.

Tired and bothered, Aldwyn shouted bluntly to the Fairy Hills residents, "There! I've done my stupid forfeit! Can I go now?!"

Erza and Lucy looked at each other and teased Aldwyn, Lucy saying, "Hmm… I dunno, I think that last one was a bit longer than everyone else's, don't you think Erza?"

"Yes, I agree with you there Lucy! What does everything think?" Erza began to turn to her comrades, until Aldwyn interrupted.

"HEY! Whoa! Nuh-uh! Hold on a moment!" he protested.

"Yes?" Erza asked.

"Now, I'll be getting smaller," Aldwyn began, "And if you're wondering why this is, well that's because I'm, RUNNING AWAY!" With that announcement, Aldwyn turned heels and pegged it away from Fairy Hills. The night was getting older and dawn was nearing, so Aldwyn made his way to the Fairy Tail guild hall to make up to a certain dragon slayer.

The guild hall was empty, as you would have imagined as it was two in the morning, and Aldwyn made his way to the infirmary. In one of the wards, a black haired figure lied in one of the beds with his wounds bandaged. Aldwyn saw him at the doorway; he was in the bed at the far end of the room next to the window, which was open. Aldwyn slowly made his way to the figure, which turned to him at the sound of his footsteps, only to throw a disdainful sour look.

When Aldwyn got to his bed he stood at the end of it, and greeted the figure, "Gajeel."

"What do you want? Why don't you just piss off, eh?" Gajeel spat the words out like venom.

Aldwyn chose his words carefully, "I just came to… urr, apologise, for what I did."

Gajeel was slightly confused and surprised, "Oh, really?"

Aldwyn moved round to Gajeel's bedside and took a seat, "Yeah," he continued, "I need to tell you that I'm rather split, as in split personality… I think, I don't really know, urgh…" he face palmed in frustration, "What I'm trying to say is, that wasn't _me_ who attacked you, but a different side of me, that lives in my past tragedies, and I'm sorry…" he turned away from Gajeel in apology.

Gajeel didn't know what to say to his attacker's sudden change of heart and apology, so he just looked at him until the right words just, came to mind.

But he didn't need to say anything; Aldwyn was the one doing the talking. He turned back to Gajeel with a smile on his face, "Hey!"

"What?" Gajeel answered

"When you get out of here, and you're all patched up... why don't we have a fight, a proper one, no cheap shots, a fight where we'll give it our all?!"

Gajeel smiled and said pleased, "Gii-hii! You've asked the right question! I'll be sure to kick your ass!"

"Not if I beat the shit of you first!" He threw a soft-ish punch at Gajeel, which he caught. They then took each other's hand into a sort of 'bro-shake', Aldwyn continued, "See you tomorrow, once you're out of here!"

"Sure thing!"

Aldwyn made his way out of the infirmary when Gajeel called out to him, "Hey!" Aldwyn stopped, "You not such a bad guy!"

"You too." Aldwyn replied happily.

All of the loose ends had been removed that night, and Aldwyn left the Fairy Tail guild carefree, as happy as he had ever been. He waltzed his way through the midnight town of Magnolia, bouncing slightly as he went, eventually getting back to Natsu and Happy's house on the outskirts of town.

He burst through the door of Natsu's home with ecstasy, literally jumping into the room, scaring those inside as a result.

"WHAA? ALDWYN?!" Bryce screamed after being suddenly woken from his 'sober-up' sleep.

"Hi buddy! How are you? How are you feeling? I see you're awake!" Aldwyn said merrily.

"Yeah, I am now! Ever since you just rammed yourself through the door!" Bryce complained "And I'm fine now, thanks for asking."

"Haha, sorry 'bout that," Aldwyn apologised, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Sleeping, but more importantly, why am I seeing in a happy mood, a mood which I have seen the likes of?" Bryce quizzed excitedly.

"Oh you know…" Aldwyn started, "Just sorted stuff out!"

"What sort of stuff?"

"Tying loose ends."

"What loose ends?"

Aldwyn winged, "Urgh, do I have to spell it for you?"

"No." Bryce remarked smugly.

Aldwyn took a deep breath, and explained through the medium of ramble, "I went to apologise to everyone who attacked or hurt eventually gaining their trust and friendship allowing me to have a free conscience and a family finally after what has happened to us which has put me in the greatest of moods and so I partook in a childish fun joke in the girls' dormitory which ended in me having to kiss over twenty girls which I may say, was brilliant!"

Bryce got most of what his brother said, picking up on one detail in particular, and so questioning it, "Wait hold up! What was that? You had to kiss over twenty girls?"

"Urr… yeah?"

"YOU PERVERT! I can't believe you!" Bryce exploded.

"Whoawhoawhoa, you don't get it! I had no choice! They made me! It was a forfeit for the joke I made!" Aldwyn tried to explain.

"Well it must have been either a really shit joke, or an awesome one! And you know kissing women is my job!"

"Oh, I see! Your job is it? And you called me the pervert!" Aldwyn shouted irritably.

Natsu walked into the commotion from his sleep in one of the neighbouring rooms, unknown to the brothers. During their dispute he calmly spoke up, "Bryce I feel a little uneasy having you living here if you're a pervert."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Bryce denied angrily.

Aldwyn completely forgot his argument and greeted Natsu, "Hey Natsu!"

"Oh Aldwyn! How's it going? Did you get everything sorted?" He asked excitedly.

"I did thanks!"

Bryce didn't like the fact that his issue was being ignored, and so exclaimed, "HEY, DON'T JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"Bryce you need to sleep now." Aldwyn said motherly, lifting his little brother over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN, I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bryce shouted.

Aldwyn dropped Bryce into his bed, which was on the left hand side of the room, and suddenly leant into him, whispering dangerously, "Go to sleep, or I'll make you!"

Bryce instantly slunk into his covers and whimpered, "Okay!"

Aldwyn turned to Natsu and asked, "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Over here!" Natsu said, showing to a quickly made but comfortable looking bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Cheers!" Aldwyn stretched and said merrily, "Tomorrow is going to be awesome! I can finally meet everyone at Fairy Tail!" He noticed Natsu was looking at a piece of paper, "Hey Natsu, what's that?"

Natsu quickly hid the paper and weaselled his way into his room, not saying a thing. That night, Aldwyn slept well for the first time, but with a lingering thought.

_'What was that he had?' _He thought to himself, but soon left it and slept, waiting till tomorrow to find out.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Troll and Cataclysm

**Author's Note:** This be m' longest chapter so far! Pretty pleased with it if you don't mind me sayin'! Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Peter Kay recently, and he's got Northern English accent you see! Yeah, thanks for reading, like I said in my other notes, it's not brilliant but it is starting to take form!

Thanks!  
NerdE

* * *

The light of dawn poured through the windows of the house, filling it with comforting warmth, and Aldwyn was waking up from a sleep he had not known before, a good one. Bryce was already awake, sitting up against the wall enjoying the warm morning sun, his eyes closed as he revelled in happiness that Aldwyn felt as well. Natsu was either still asleep, or down at the guild hall.

Bryce opened his eyes, and said lethargically to Aldwyn, "Morning!"

"Morning!" Aldwyn said back just as relaxed, "How'd you sleep?"

Bryce stretched pleasantly, "Amazingly, you?"

"Yeah, me too," Aldwyn raised himself up and sat against the wall with his covers over his body, "Have you seen Natsu, or heard him?" he asked.

"No, I haven't, I'll go check!" Bryce got out of bed, and made his way to Natsu's bedroom door, but as he was just about to knock, the door burst open, knocking Bryce across the room.

"MOOOORNIIING!" Natsu screamed ecstatically, fully dressed with Happy flying alongside him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PRICK!?" Bryce bellowed in frustration.

"Morning, Natsu, Happy!" Aldwyn greeted calmly.

Happy flew over to Aldwyn, and said excitedly, "Your life as a Fairy Tail wizard starts today!"

"It'll be good! Now Bryce?" Aldwyn called.

"WHAT?!" Bryce shouted, still angry at what Natsu did.

"Where's my coat?"

Bryce's attitude changed in an instant to a calmer, more compliant one, "It's on the coat stand, by the door." He pointed over to the coat stand.

"Thank you!" Aldwyn got up out of bed and went over to get his coat, his shirt in his hand.

"WHAAT?!" Bryce erupted in shock.

Aldwyn swirled round at his brother's sudden alarm, "What is it?" he quickly asked in concern.

Bryce slowly raised his arm and pointed at Aldwyn, "You're tattoos… they've gone!"

"Say what?" Aldwyn looked down at himself, and then laughed, "Oh, so they have! Well, no matter, don't need them; I am a dragon slayer after all! Now get your clothes on we've got to get down to the guild hall!"

"YEEAH!" Natsu shouted excitedly, picking up Bryce's clothes and throwing them at him.

"Thank you… Natsu," Bryce said disdainfully, "And one moment, I won't be long!"

Bryce then got dressed and left the lodging alongside his brother, Natsu and Happy rushing ahead, shouting as they went, "Come on guys! We got to get you your first job!"

"Aye sir!"

"There's no doubt, Bryce, we've got ourselves a pretty good family!" Aldwyn said softly.

"Yeah," Bryce agreed with a smile, "Bloody weird though!"

"Haha, yeah you're right there," Aldwyn chuckled, "Say, do you think we'll get as odd… well you don't, you're already as much as freak as they are!" Aldwyn joking, laughed out loud, he looked down at his brother who wasn't very happy with him at all, which put Aldwyn into hysterics.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? I'M THE FREAK!? NO YOU'RE THE FREAK!? YOU WANNA GO, HUH, DO YA?!" Bryce shouted angrily.

Still laughing to the point of falling over, Aldwyn blubbered, "Oh Bryce, you've got to lighten UP!" Aldwyn lifted Bryce by the back of his collar.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay," with that Aldwyn threw his sibling into a bush along the road, and shouted whilst running, "See you at the guild hall! Hahaha!"

Bryce burst out from the foliage, leaves in his hair and mouth, facing the wrong way; he spiralled round and chased after his brother shouting, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Magnolia was in full motion; the hustle and bustle of the city was invigorating for the brothers. The city was full of life, noises and smells. The hurried speech of passing people kept the brothers listening, overhearing so many different things like glancing through tiny windows into other people's lives. The shouts of salesmen punctured through the markets like the extreme precision of a bullet's pathway fired from a keen eyed marksman. The plethora of scents from restaurants and street cooking filled the morning air, it surprised the brothers how early people were selling freshly prepared food! The cathedral towered above the city like a sentinel, every hour a marvellous bell chime would ring out across the city, much to the pleasure of those worshipping at the cathedral. When in sight, the Fairy Tail guild hall stood as grand as the cathedral, loved and admired by all the residents of Magnolia, it was the crown jewel of the city and the brothers felt honoured to be a part of it.

"So, you nervous about going on our first job?" Bryce asked nervously, "I am!" He added.

"A little," Aldwyn answered, "but not as much as I am excited!" A small grin was on his face and excitement was in his eyes that hid behind his glasses.

"Haha, that doesn't surprise me!" Bryce laughed.

They made their way into the guild hall buzzing and anxious. The hall was reasonably full, the folks the brothers met the other night were all there, Mirajane at the bar as usual, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy sat together at a table about half way into the hall.

"There are the others," Natsu pointed over to Gray and company, "C'mon! HEY GUYS!" Natsu called loudly.

"I guess that means we've been invited into their 'social click'." Aldwyn assumed.

"Yeah… well we can't ignore it, can we?" Bryce said.

"I guess not," the two brothers readied themselves, "Well, first impressions make everything!"

They made their way to the others eventually, desperately trying to not screw up in anyway… well, Bryce did more than Aldwyn.

"Hi guys!" Lucy greeted happily.

Aldwyn replied politely with a 'morning', Bryce like the ladies' man he thought he was, leant on the table in between Erza and Lucy, and went with the more lenient 'Well hello, and I thought this morning couldn't get any brighter!' Lucy flustered and blushed ever so slightly to Bryce's very forward greeting, but before any remark could be made, Aldwyn in his usual way lifted his brother by the collar and apologised to Lucy and Erza.

He took his brother away from the table and complained in hushed tones and confidence, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Bryce whispered irritably, "Making a good first impression!"

"That wasn't a good impression!"

"Why not?!"

Aldwyn placed his hand on his face and sighed, "Because with the looks you gave Lucy, you may as well of gotten her pregnant!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bryce interrogated.

"You're salacious! You need to take these things slowly! You know out of both of us, I'm the only one who had a substantially lengthened relationship!" Aldwyn educated.

"I'm not salacious! And that was you're only relationship!" Bryce denied.

"Still one more than you!"

Bryce gave up reluctantly and vowed, "Fine, you win, but I will get at least _one _date with at least _one _of the women in this guild!"

"Good luck with that! Now you are not to sit with Lucy or Erza, okay? You'll sit next to me!"

Bryce put on a mocking tone, "Yes Mum!"

Aldwyn thumped him on the head for that remark, turned and with a whimpering Bryce came back to the table and sat on the opposite side of Lucy and Erza, Bryce was next to Gray and Aldwyn to Natsu.

"Sorry about that!" Aldwyn apologised sincerely. They all just laughed and thought nothing of it, "Urr… Gray? Where are your clothes?" Aldwyn asked awkwardly.

"Huh?" Gray looked down at himself to see he was only in his boxer shorts, "OH FOR GOD SAKE!" He shouted in self-irritation.

Aldwyn leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Does he always do that?" She giggled and nodded, "I see." He added as he leant back into his seat.

"Hey Al!" Natsu called across the table, "Come with me for a sec'!

"Urr… okay," Aldwyn got up from the table, gave a very specific _'Don't do anything stupid'_ look to Bryce, and followed Natsu to a large poster covered board near to the bar, "What's this? Requests?" Aldwyn enquired.

"Yeah, this is the request board where we get our jobs!" Natsu explained, he nudged Aldwyn his elbow and said, "You want the ones with big awards, and when you've found a job take it over to Mirajane!" He pointed to Mirajane who was working at the bar.

Aldwyn roughly scanned the board for decent jobs, shaking his head at those he didn't like the look of, and a couple of minutes later he found a very promising request, taking it off the board to read it in more detail.

"What's that you found?" Natsu asked curiously.

"A request asking to slay a rogue frost troll that's come down from Mount Hakobe, apparently. The client is willing to give... ONE AND A HALF MILLION JEWELS?!" He turned and shouted to Bryce, "Hey Bryce! I got us a job!"

Bryce was surprised and pleased, jumping out from his seat, shouted celebratory, "AWESOME!" He ran over to his brother, "What's the catch?"

"We have to slay a frost troll, and the reward, you'll love this, one and half million jewel!"

"WHAT, SERIOUSLY?!" Bryce bellowed in shock and excitement.

"Come on, let's take this to Mira," the brothers merrily made their way to the bar, sat at it, and passed the request on to Mira, "Here you go Mira, our first job!"

"Oh excellent! And what a great reward as well," she began to read the request, "Slaying a, frost troll?"

"Is something wrong?" Bryce enquired.

"No, it's just I thought frost trolls were… you know, extinct!" She went over to Makarov who was sat on his usual spot on the bar, "Master, could you take a look at this?"

He took the paper from her hands gently and asked, "What's that m'dear?" He studied the request, "A frost troll? I thought they died out!" He called for Bryce and Aldwyn, came over to him, "Boys, there are some things you need to know about frost trolls, firstly," he began, "They have been thought to be extinct for quite some time now, the last one being slain when I was a lad. Secondly, they were incredibly durable creatures; they had in them healing magic allowing them to regenerate wounds quickly, along with having large claws and high strength. With this being a _frost_ troll, you're ice dragon slayer magic would have a very small effect on it, and vice versa for frost trolls were known to use ice magic to some degree. The only way for you to slay it is using you're time magic Bryce," he looked at them quizzically, "did you get all that?" With serious faces, the brothers nodded, "Right, now be careful!"

"We'll be fine!" reassured Bryce, a confident grin on his face.

"We'll be back either tonight or tomorrow morning!" Aldwyn promised.

"Hold on guys!" Mira cried holding a stamp, "You haven't got your marks yet!"

"Oh yeah!" The brothers remembered simultaneously.

"Where do you want them then?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

Aldwyn received two small black insignias on his palms and Bryce a large silver one on the side of his neck, he asked if he could have his pupils changed into the Fairy Tail mark, but that would of required magical surgery.

Before they set off, Aldwyn quickly asked a general question, "Sorry, which direction is Mount Hakobe?"

"On the map it's a few miles south-west of Magnolia!" Makarov informed.

Aldwyn turned to his brother and nodded with a grin, Bryce nodded back and said to the onlookers, "We'll see you tonight then!" He clicked his figures and the two brothers vanished without a trace, impressing most of the wizards who happened to see their vanishing act.

After they had gone, Mira felt uneasy and went to Makarov for reassurance, "Master, do you think they'll be alright? I mean, it's their first job and-" Makarov silenced with her with a raise of his hand.

"Child, I hope you know that the two men that just left are stronger than most of the people who have been in this guild for years?" he looked up at her with an inquisitive look, "Well?" Mira stammered, uncertain as to what to say, "They'll be fine, they promised to be back by tonight didn't they?" Mira nodded with a smile of relief and trust.

Natsu overheard Makarov's and stomped his way over to the Third irritated to what he had said, "Hey Gramps, you think those two are stronger than me, huh? I bet I could take them both on!"

Makarov wasn't swayed by Natsu's brag and so calmly informed, "Well, you'd be facing a man as tall as Elfman with physical strength near to Gildarts and dragon slayer magic powerful enough to take Gray out in one hit," he paused, "and a man who can stop time and cause immense amounts of damage while you're stuck in time, as well as teleport more or less by stopping time…" Natsu's confident face dropped slightly, "Yes, I'm sure you can take those two on absolutely fine!" Natsu slunk back to his seat with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy muttering under his breath.

"Master, it's not like you to support your children's strength like that!" Mira said with a cute giggle.

"I know, but I don't want the two brothers killing him, now do I? Bwahaha!" Makarov erupted with laughter, confusing Mira in the process.

"Urr… Master?"

* * *

On the outskirts of a small wood under Mount Hakobe, a farm house was completely destroyed, no burning was used as no smoke was present; the building had just been demolished. This instantly reflected the gravitas of the situation to Aldwyn and Bryce, and they instantly set off to find anything to track off and to see if there were any survivors. They rummaged through the rubble for any fur, or skin that may have come off the troll whilst it was attacking the house.

They searched for a little while longer when a voice called out from behind them, "Hey, you there! Are you the Fairy Tail wizards who received my request?"

The brothers turned around to see a very well dressed elderly man. He was of average height, with thin silver hair that was slicked back in a similar fashion to Bryce's, along with a silver English moustache. He had deep wrinkles alongside his eyes and mouth that made it seems that he was always forcing a smile. He wore a tweed three piece suit; the jacket was green along with the trousers, accompanied with brown suede shoes, and the waist jacket was a light beige colour, a fob watch chain was seen exiting one of the pockets on the waist jacket.

"That's us." Aldwyn informed, making his way down off the rubble, Bryce at his side.

The gentleman was overjoyed, giving the brothers a strong hearty handshake, saying joyously, "Oh excellent, excellent! So good to have you gents here to help! Charles Nathaniel Potter, owner of Potter farms and all of its land, wealthiest agricultural businessmen!" his demeanour changed to a serious one, "Now, you see the rubble behind you," he hinted to the destroyed house, "That was my country holiday home that was destroyed by, can you believe it? A troll! A frost troll! I'm eighty three years old, and trolls were just rumours when I was a child! I just saw it as I came back from a day trip to Magnolia, and ever since then more and more reports of it attacking farms and travellers have been made. The last report was just up the road that was very early this morning; if you hurry you might catch it! I'll be waiting here; I've hired some builders to resurrect my home! Come back when the job is done!"

"Leave it to us, we'll promise to be done by the end of the day!" Aldwyn vowed.

The brothers trekked their way up the road continually keeping an eye out for a large white monster in the garishly lush green wood they ended up strolling through. Aldwyn knelt to the ground and felt a pinch of the soil, it was freshly moved by something big, and it wasn't too long ago. He sniffed the air, only to recognise the wonderful scent of the pine that surrounded him and his brother, but a very faint foul stench punctured through into his sinuses. He ran in the direction of the fresh earth and foul scent, slowly hearing screams down the road.

"C'mon that must the troll!" Aldwyn shouted to his brother as they ran, they picked up their pace and followed the sound of terror.

They found a caravan toppled over and severely broken, a group of terrified travellers hiding and whimpering behind a large tree. They tried to tell the brothers to run by frantically waving their arms and pointing to the hulking white beast that was rummaging through the remains of the caravan.

Aldwyn shouted turning its attention to him. The troll was taller than a Vulcan with huge powerful arms that ended with three massive claws, its legs were short and stout and its eyes were a piercing blood red. It roared horrifically at Aldwyn before starting to charge for him, its speed increasing as it went, its arms were used as a vaulting mechanism to sprint. Aldwyn kept still and inhaled deeply, letting out a powerful roar at the stampeding troll, sending it flying down the road into a large pine, that collapsed as the troll got up and roared again.

"Bryce! Go! I can't do anything with my magic! I'll distract it; you hit it with everything you've got!" Aldwyn commanded.

Aldwyn then ran to the troll, jumped and a crashed an iceborn gauntlet on to its skull, forcing the troll down to the ground. Bryce ran down to the side of Aldwyn and the troll starting to cast a powerful time magic spell, but the troll got up much quicker than he anticipated smacked Aldwyn back down the road with a powerful back swipe of its clawed hand. Bryce clicked his fingers and placed the troll in a frozen time status just as the troll was about to skewer his brother as he fell from the previous blow. A silver magic circle appeared under the troll, his arms crossed out in front of him, Bryce called out 'Time Function: Magnet'. The spell caused large boulders from the surrounding area to shoot towards the troll and collide into it, then dissolving into time as the barrage was continuously sent back in time so the troll was repeatedly hammered by boulders. The magic circle closed as the spell finished, and like what he did to Jet, Bryce cast 'Time Function: Torsion', creating the same three silver magic circles and the strange hypnotic waves of magic energy. Once the magic circles had dissipated, Bryce clicked his fingers and the troll erupted into roars of agony as it contorted in the air whilst being bombarded by the damage of the boulders, the creatures bones splintered through its skin with a spray of blood, indentations appeared on its body and face, chunks of flesh were ripped off, before falling to the ground, but a shining light began to emit from it, it was obviously trying to regenerate itself. However before it could do so, Aldwyn cast an ice dragon icy spear through the creature's skull to ensure it was dead. Great cries of celebration came from the attacked travellers as the creatures blood oozed out around it. The brothers met up on the road and brotherly embraced each other in ecstasy at the victory and completion of their first job, Mount Hakobe towering over them as their witness. They acknowledged the onlookers and helped lift the caravan back on its wheels, thankfully the wheels and axis weren't damaged, and so gathered their belongings and carried on their journey down the road. One of the travellers gave them a lump sum cash reward of fifty thousand jewels, he turned out to be a travelling salesmen.

Extremely tired and happy from the outcome, the two brothers hiked back to Mr Charles Potter at the demolished country home, Aldwyn muttered as he went, "Well… that was quicker than expected!"

When they got there the reconstruction of the holiday home was under way, and Charles was sitting at a small picnic table with a cup of tea, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

At the sight of the triumphant heroes, Charles jumped from his seat celebrating as he went, "Ohoh! Here they are the powerful Fairy Tail warriors! How did it go? Is it dead?"

"It is sir; it was a lot easier than first anticipated!" Aldwyn informed.

"Oh fantastic, excellent, wonderful! You took no time at all! I'll have to raise your reward then!" Charles announced, hurrying off to his bag that was on the picnic table, "Right, how says you to…" he rummaged through the bag before the brothers and pulled out a briefcase, "One million seven hundred and fifty thousand jewels for your excellent service?!" He opened the briefcase revealing the enormous amount of money! The brothers were taken aback, speechless they took the briefcase, shook hands with Charles thanking him, and left for Fairy Tail one million eight hundred thousand jewels richer.

* * *

At the guild hall, people were stilling hanging around drinking merrily, going off on jobs, coming back from jobs, but the majority were talking about Aldwyn and Bryce's first job still. Impressed was the word to describe the wizards' perception of the brothers, some making up rumours that Aldwyn could beat Gildarts in a hand to hand fight, that Bryce could beat Titania Erza. The usual company of Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy, were discussing the rumours that happened to quickly bubble up after the brothers had left for their first job. Gray was shirtless and not bothered, his only comment being that if Aldwyn did ever win a fight against Gildarts he'd respect Aldwyn for eternity, Natsu was psyched at the thought of Bryce beating up Erza, Lucy was just excited… that's it, Wendy was worried that either of them would get hurt and Erza kept silent.

"I mean if Bryce beat you Erza, I will laugh in your face!" Natsu joked leaning into Erza who kept calm and still, replying justly.

"Well, that's fair; I'd better win then mustn't I?"

"You promise not to hurt anyone to bad, right?" Wendy whimpered worryingly.

"Gray, your clothes…" Lucy pointed out dryly, Gray was naked.

"I want Aldwyn to beat the shit of Natsu now that would be entertainment I'd pay for!" Gray said coldly, still naked.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE HIM?!" Natsu exploded fire enveloping his fists, one foot on the table.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Erza added, pointing over to the doorway, which Natsu turned to confused.

"I'm just going to see if there are any good jobs, I need money for rent!" Lucy informed, getting up from the table and casually walking over to the request board, throwing Gray his underwear that she found some distance away from the table.

The guild hall went quiet when the brothers entered the building. They calmly walked over to the bar, Aldwyn with a briefcase in had that he placed on the bar, taking a seat with his brother.

"Mira, jobs done!" Bryce called out smugly.

"Told you we'd be done by tonight!" Aldwyn boasted to Makarov, who was very pleased.

"Excellent boys!" Mira congratulated, "How'd it go?"

"Really well thanks," Aldwyn said merrily, "Bryce here took the creature down in just two spells, I distracted it and gave the 'make-sure-it's-dead' blow!"

"I'm impressed," she confessed, "How much money did you get for it in the end?"

"Well…" Bryce started, drumming the briefcase with his fingers, "I think one million eight hundred thousand jewels will suffice! Don't you think brother?"

"Aye to that brother!" The brothers then laughed proudly.

The reward amount caused Makarov to choke on his drink, exclaiming, "How much? I thought it was only one and half million!"

"The client increased to one and three quarters because we finished the job so quickly!" Bryce enlightened.

"And the people we saved from the troll gave us another fifty thousand!" Aldwyn added.

"I see, and the money is in that briefcase?" Makarov asked, to which the brothers nodded, "Well you two are going to be a fabulous asset to Fairy Tail!" he stood on the bar and announced to Fairy Tail proudly, "Everyone! Let us give three cheers for Fairy Tail's newest members, and to give our congratulations on their first spectacular job!"

The guild erupted into three hearty cheers of 'hip-hip-hooray' and applause, Natsu and company giving most to the volume. A lot of the wizards then flocked to the brothers in admiration, most of them being young aspiring wizards, a boy named Romeo was there too elbowing his way to the front of the crowd.

After many congrats and questions, Aldwyn and Bryce were finally left alone, except by Romeo who sat next to Aldwyn on the bar continuously staring at him in admiration, always asking if he could do something to do to help the brothers.

"You guys are awesome!" he confessed once again.

"We know," Aldwyn said cheerfully, "and thank you again!"

Aldwyn took another swig from his drink when an older man with blue hair and a striking resemblance to Romeo came up to the bar, and ruffled Romeo's hair, "Come on little one, leave the gentlemen alone, we've got to go home now, it's almost eleven at night!"

"Aaah Dad! I wanna talk to Aldwyn and Bryce more!" Romeo complained.

"You will tomorrow!"

Romeo's face lit up as his dad lifted him on to his shoulders, Romeo waved and said, "Oh yeah, okay Dad! See ya Aldwyn, bye Bryce!"

"See you tomorrow Romeo," the brothers said warmly "See you tomorrow Macao!"

"See ya; well done on your job by the way, I didn't get to congratulate you before!" Macao said kindly.

"Thanks!" The brothers said in unison, as Macao and Romeo left the guild hall for home.

After the final round of celebratory drinks, the brothers gave their thanks to Mirajane who insisted that she gave them a hug (there was no real reason to it), something that Aldwyn was comfortable with, having kissed her twice the previous night before, and Bryce... well Bryce was Bryce. The brothers then took a seat with Natsu and Erza. Gray and Wendy seemed to have gone home for the night and Lucy was still searching the request board.

"Good evening!" Erza said quaintly.

In unison the brothers replied, "Evening!"

Brashly Natsu said suddenly, "So what are you gunna spend the money on?"

"Natsu!" Erza scolded.

"It's okay Erza," he turned back to Natsu, "Somewhere to live, food, clothes."

Natsu wasn't impressed with their answer, leaning on one arm, "Aww… that it? You're boring!"

Aldwyn let off a very false laugh as he slammed his fist on to Natsu's head, crushed his face into the table, "Well bully for you!" Aldwyn remarked, Natsu giving out a small noise that resembled an apology.

Soon after Lucy skipped over to the table, hugged a piece of paper, feeling extremely excited, "Look who's coming to the Scheherazade Theater in Onibus!" Everyone looked at her confused, as she slammed the poster down on the table, "They're changing the entire theatre for his gig!"

"Who is it?" Erza asked curiously.

"It's Kata-Klysm!" Lucy squeaked.

"You don't mean that dance music guy who's taken the music industry storm?" Erza asked again, more intensely, her eyes widening.

"YEEEES!"

Erza acted like Lucy for a second before changing back to her usual demeanor, "Well, that'll be nice, seeing him live."

"I know right!"

Aldwyn and Bryce looked at each other, both thinking alike, Natsu wasn't really bothered but still intrigued.

Looking at the poster, the brothers both thought _'I don't like the look of this guy!'_


End file.
